The viral vector core (VVC) will provide laboratories, equipment reagents, and personnel for the construction and production of various recombinant adenoviral and retroviral vectors for basic laboratory investigations, preclinical animal studies and clinical use in human gene therapy trials. Further, the VVC will provide training and expertise in the use of adenoviral and retroviral vectors to participating investigators